A song for a Dragon Slayer
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: Lucy is in love with Sting, the Light Dragon Slayer. She wants to sing a song to him, and confess. What will then happen? Does Sting love her back? A cute Sting x Lucy one-shot, enjoy minna!


**A song for a Dragon Slayer**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm new here, and this is my first fanfic. Please be nice to me, don't hate me. I don't own Fairy Tail, I only own my oc's, if they're going to appear in the story. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, so..yeah. This story is gonna be about Sting x Lucy. And sorry for the grammar errors, because english is not my first language, it's finnish ^^' Also, the characters may be a little bit OOC..sorry for that. Ps. Lucy's a member of Sabertooth, and she is powerful too.

**Summary: **Lucy is in love with Sting, the Light Dragon Slayer. She wants to sing a song to him, and confess. What will then happen? Does Sting love her back?

_To the story now!_

* * *

**At Sabertooth, Lucy's POV**

It was a normal day in Sabertooth. I was sitting at the bar, chatting with my friends, Yukino and Levana **(A/N: Yes, Levana is my OC. Levana Heartlock. She is Beast Slayer, which I made up ^^')**. I was also thinking about Sting.

"So, have you confessed yet to Sting?" Yukino asked. I shook my head.

"Well, too bad. You need to confess before some other girl will get him!" Levana said and in serious voice.

"I-I know...but how?" I said and sighed. Yukino and Levana looked at each other and smirked.

"W-What?" I was confused. They looked at me. "You should sing!" they said in unison. Should I sing to Sting? Hey, that rhymes. Sing, Sting. Funny, yeah.

"What should I sing to him? I don't have any song in my mind.." I asked and wondered. "I have a song for you, Lucy-chan." Levana said and whispered in my ear something, then she gave me notes **(A/N: Don't even ask where did she get those notes, Levana, I mean :D)**. I looked at the notes and smiled.

"I hope it'll work!" I smiled. "Don't worry. It'll work, for sure." Yukino said and Levana hugged me. I asked the barmaid to give me a permission to sing, and she said it was okay. I handed her the notes and she put the band ready. Couple years ago, I used to sing this song. I liked the song so much. Now I want to sing it to Sting and confess to him. I...just love that arrogant and cocky bastard. That Stingy-bee! I walked to the stage and tapped on the microphone.

"U-Umm..h-hi everyone. I'd like to sing a song, decides to Sting Eucliffe. Please don't hate me for this. The song is Angel with a shotgun, by The Cab." I said and sighed. Sting looked at me and smirked, and I blushed. _'Here goes nothing..'_ I thought and began to sing and dance a bit:

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**_

_**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun...)**_

I heard Sting say: "Whoah..that angel's got an shotgun!" and of course I blushed.

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**Are you a saint, or a sinner?**_

_**If loves a fight, than I shall die,**_

_**With my heart on a trigger.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

I danced along the song, a bit blushing. I saw Sting looking at me still and the others cheered on me. I managed to put a smile on my lips.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**_

_**Don't mean I'm not a believer.**_

_**... and major Tom, will sing along.**_

_**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

I heard Yukino and Levana also cheering on me: "GO LUCY-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! POUR YOUR HEART INTO IT!". I smiled always. I have good friends, also in Fairy Tail. But, I want now to sing. I watched Sting, and he grinned along with Rogue, who smiled and listened to the song.

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**... and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun...**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won...**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back...**_

_**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**_

_**Fighting til' the wars won,**_

_**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**_

_**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**_

_**Don't you know you're everything I have?**_

_**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**_

_**... and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**_

_**(Live, not just survive)**_

_**... and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**_

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**_

I ended the song and smiled and panted fastly. The whole guild cheered on me and clapped. I whispered into the microphone: "I love you, Sting..". Of course he has very good ears, so he could hear my whisper. He was in shock. He ran through the crowd at me and lifted me up, and then crashed his lips onto my cherry ones. I melted into the kiss and it was passionate. Everyone cheered again. I felt so happy.  
"S-Sting.." I was cut by Sting. "Shhh..don't say anything..I love you too, Luce." he said and kissed my neck. I felt a pain in my neck. Sting licked his lips and sucked my blood a bit.

"D-Did you just.." Levana and Yukino said in unison, in shock as I was.

"Yup. I marked her, so she's mine now." At the end he growled and lifted me up in bridal style and we left the guild. I didn't know where..but still, I was very happy.

"You Luce, I liked that song. I love you, blondie." He said and kissed me again.

"I love you too, Stingy-bee..." I said as I melted into the kiss. That song was a good song for a Dragon Slayer.

* * *

**The end.**

**Thank you for reading my story! Review, please. Tell me how the story was and hope you liked it! Yes, the song is: Angel with a Shotgun, by The Cab. I really love that song! :3**

**Thank you again for reading, arigatou!**

**- Pinkylion**


End file.
